Being a Female Sucks
by Remembering-Tate
Summary: Kate has PMS and Gibbs just makes it worse


/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

IM SO SORRY my computer crashed and the sequel to Fallen Angel was lost (my sister was proofreading it at the time) I will re write it later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok this story is written by a very hormonal me because I am pissed at my stupid brother who does not understand and then told me I looked fat today big mistake I yelled at him then burst into tears, he of course thought I was nuts and there for laughed at me ENJOY!

I DO NOT OWN NCIS IF I DID KATE WOULD BE ALIVE AND TATE WOULD RULE THE WORLD!

ONE SHOT

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Great" Kate muttered angrily to herself "Just frickin perfect".

First she had woken up feeling pretty much like crap and then going to put on her white dress suit had found a large stain on it.

After taking half an hour and just being able to find an out fit that fit her bloated stomach she had been on her way out the door when her pants ripped.

Thinking of how she would be doing paperwork all day anyway she had thrown on her favourite black sweatpants and a red top and realised she was now 15 minutes late.

And now standing at the doors of NCIS she noticed a sign on the elevator.

OUT OF SERVICE, it stated in clear bold letters.

Letting out a sigh she turned and headed to the stairs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After finally making her way to the bullpen she was alerted by Tonys voice

"Hey Kate, you look..." he drifted off as he caught glance of the dreary under dressed Kate.

"Leave me alone Tony" she said softly "I'm not in the mood"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What happened" he asked completely unaware of what he was getting himself into, "That stupid lawyer dump you?"

That set Kate off "What would you know" she said raising her voice "Your just a stupid man" before sitting in her chair her head on her desk.

Tony looked at her shocked sure they had little fights but he hadn't even really done anything.

She was just moody he told himself a light bulb going off in his head when he realised why.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

30 minutes later

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tony was sitting at his desk reading a magazine and Kate was typing on her computer eating a bar of chocolate greedily when Gibbs came into the bullpen.

After stealing the magazine from Tony and slapping him on the back of the head with it he came to a stop outside Kate's Desk who was now scoffing down her second chocolate bar.

"Leaving any for the rest of the world Kate" Gibbs said with a smirk on his face.

"Errrr Boss" said Tony noticing that Kate had tears welling in her eyes and her face was turning a strange pink colour.

"Oh come on DiNozo I was just kid... But was interrupted when Kate burst into tears.

"You think I'm fat!" She accused Gibbs.

"errrrr no" Gibbs hurriedly tried to explain "it was just a joke"

"Sure" Kate sniffed "Your all the same she said tears streaming down her cheeks pointing to Gibbs Tony and Bob from accounts who had just unluckily wandered down.

"I'm going to the Lab" she said and with another loud sob and with that turned on her heel and ran down the stairs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bob had hurried off at the sound of yelling and now it was just Gibbs and Tony staring at the stairwell.

"I tried to warn you" Tony finally said.

But a shocked Gibbs just stood there his mouth open in shook.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Abby was listening to the loud head banging music when she suddenly caught sight of her crying friend about to come through the door.

Turning off the music and rushing over "Oh my god!" she said while hugging Kate "what happened?"

I have a headache and then a woke up and my clothes wouldn't fit and I was late for work and Gibbs called me fat!" she said before babbling out some other things.

Abby had caught adrift to what was happening but when she heard that Gibbs called her fat she had been a little shocked.

"Don't worry about it" she said handing her Bert "go lay down and I'll deal with Gibbs"

"Thanks Abbs" Kate whimpered before going into Abby's office.

Abby just smiled being called names by anyone wasn't fun and when it was your boss well that just called for one thing revenge...

The end

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


End file.
